1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to continuous row sectional lighting assemblies and more particularly to a system for joining abutting individual fixture sections of the lighting assembly.
2. Background Art
Many commercial lighting applications, such as schools, laboratories, electronic offices, libraries, airports, etc. utilized a continuous row of end to end connected lighting fixtures. In instances wherein fluorescent lighting fixtures were provided, the lengths of the fixture sections were determined by the lengths of the available fluorescent tubes. Most continuous row assemblies utilized fluorescent tubes of eight or four feet in length. The fixtures were generally suspended from an overhead support such as a ceiling by a plurality of hangers and were configured to transmit light radiation either upwardly, for indirect lighting, to be reflected from the ceiling, or downwardly directly on the area to be illuminated or both upwardly and downwardly in a single fixture.
Common assembly practice was to first hang the individual fixture sections at the desired height and thereafter interconnect the individual fixture sections in end to end abutting relationship to form a continuous row.
The end to end registration and joining of the individual fixture sections into the continuous row has been a labor intensive, time consuming task with laborers often standing on scaffolding or ladders. Among the factors rendering such task tedious was the fact that the individual fixture sections carried fluorescent tube chassis assemblies including tube sockets, ballasts, related wiring and mechanical components, many of which were positioned in close proximity to end panels of the fixture sections.
Assembly procedures heretofore included joining end panels of abutting fixture sections together with small bolts and machine screws, while at the same time registering the two fixtures for axial alignment and end abutment. Such tasks were often a source of frustration, especially when individual screws or nuts were dropped during the process of alignment and registration while working in the tight confines of the fixtures. Sometimes, sockets were required to be temporarily removed to join fixtures.